1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an electrode assembly and a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an electrode assembly with an improved safety structure and a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery because a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while a primary battery typically can only irreversibly convert chemical energy to electrical energy. The low-capacity rechargeable battery is typically used as the power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders, while the high-capacity rechargeable battery is typically used as the power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
A high-power rechargeable battery using non-aqueous electrolyte with a high energy density has been recently developed. For example, the high-power rechargeable battery is typically constructed with a high-capacity rechargeable battery having a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series such that it can be used as the power supply for driving motors in electric vehicles requiring high power.
The rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, a pouch shape, etc.
If conductive foreign particles, such as a nail or a screw, enter the rechargeable battery from outside the battery, a short circuit may occur in the rechargeable battery. In the event of a short circuit, the internal temperature of the rechargeable battery may sharply rise and the rechargeable battery may ignite or explode.
The information in this section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form prior art.